


Growler McGrowl

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Growly Derek, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, il problema con Derek era il ringhiare. Ancora, non che fosse una cosa che odiasse, davvero, era una di quelle cose che all'inizio aveva trovato eccitante, che gli avevano lasciato il brivido del fare sesso con una creatura così potente da potergli spezzare il collo con un semplice gesto. Stiles aveva capito che era aperto a sperimentare in territorio di BDSM grazie a quel ringhiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growler McGrowl

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata al porn

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2gslgjp)

 

_**Growler McGrowl** _

  
_Prompt: Sterek, During sex, Derek growls. A lot._  
  


Fare sesso con Derek all'inizio era stata la cosa più eccitante ed esaltante che Stiles avesse mai fatto nella propria vita. Non che ora non fosse estremamente piacevole, ovvio; Derek aveva ancora la capacità di toccare il punto giusto al momento giusto e Stiles non poteva impedirsi di sentire le ginocchia diventargli di gelatina ogni volta che Derek lo abbracciava da dietro e iniziava a lasciargli baci e morsi sul collo e poi su tutta la schiena e sempre più giù, per arrivare a divorare parti che, fino a qualche anno prima, non aveva mai pensato potessero portare tanto piacere se accostate ad una lingua abile.

Il problema non era neppure che Derek lo desiderasse meno, anzi, da quando Stiles era andato a vivere da solo, il mannaro non perdeva occasione per presentarsi nel suo appartamento con una scusa qualsiasi per attaccarlo dopo neppure 10 minuti da quando era entrato dalla porta. Ecco, questo quando era fortunato ovviamente.

Perchè poi c'erano quelle volte in cui Stiles apriva la porta e aveva a malapena il tempo di vedere che sulla soglia c'era Derek prima che il mannaro lo prendesse in braccio di peso e lo sbattesse sulla prima superficie disponibile per scoparlo fino a farlo urlare.

Non che a Stiles dispiacesse venire in quel modo e neppure gli dispiaceva che, in quelle occasioni, per ore si sentisse ancora completamente aperto da Derek; e la volta in cui Derek gli aveva proposto di indossare un plug per il resto della giornata dopo una scopata di quel genere, beh, le ore più frustranti ed eccitanti della sua vita -seguite da uno degli orgasmi più intensi della propria vita.

No, il problema con Derek era il ringhiare. Ancora, non che fosse una cosa che odiasse, davvero, era una di quelle cose che all'inizio aveva trovato eccitante, che gli avevano lasciato il brivido del fare sesso con una creatura così potente da potergli spezzare il collo con un semplice gesto. Stiles aveva capito che era aperto a sperimentare in territorio di BDSM grazie a quel ringhiare e dalle volte in cui Stiles riusciva a convincere Derek a prendersi il tempo di giocare un po' invece di andare al sodo immediatamente, erano usciti alcuni dei migliori orgasmi della sua vita -già, la vita di Stiles era piena di orgasmi memorabili, cosa che lo Stilinski era sicuro di essersi meritato dopo il cattivo karma dei solitari anni del liceo.

La cosa del ringhiare, comunque, era sfuggita di mano, col passare del tempo. Perchè, a quanto pareva, il ringhiare era passato dall'essere una cosa che Derek non riusciva a controllare quando ormai era affondato in Stiles, sul punto di venire, ad essere un suono onnipresente, che aveva sostituito qualsiasi altra forma di dirty talking da parte del mannaro. Cosa a cui Stiles proprio non poteva rinunciare, perchè lui era uno che anche durante il sesso non perdeva mai occasione di parlare; Stiles aveva adorato come, all'inizio, Derek passasse quelli che a lui sembravano infiniti minuti, fermo dentro di lui, perchè Stiles si abituasse alla sua presenza, raccontandogli come lo avrebbe scopato sin nei minimi dettagli. Un paio di volta Stiles era venuto così, senza che neppure Derek avesse bisogno di scoparlo per davvero, solo la sua voce e la mano ferma sul pene del fidanzato.

Ora, invece, erano grugniti e basta; sin dal momento in cui il mannaro iniziava a spogliarlo, fino a più o meno mezz'ora dopo essere venuto, Derek si trasformava in un cavernicolo privo di qualsivoglia facoltà intellettiva. Non che fosse diventato rude o che non si fermasse se Stiles gli diceva di farlo, era solo che non parlava più. E a dirla tutta, a Stiles mancava anche che lui gli dicesse di amarlo durante le coccole post sesso -come se Derek non glielo dicesse sempre troppo poco.

Quindi, era arrivato il tempo delle misure straordinarie: Stiles gli avrebbe tolto quel vizio. E siccome Stiles era Stiles, non lo fece semplicemente parlandone con Derek come avrebbe fatto una persona qualsiasi; no, Stiles aveva aspettato che, la volta successiva in cui Derek lo aveva approcciato per fare sesso, il fidanzato iniziasse a grugnire come suo solito e SBAM, aveva dato in testa a Derek un giornale arrotolato. Era bastato un solo colpo perchè Derek si bloccasse e alzasse lo sguardo dalla pancia di Stiles, dove fino ad un attimo prima era intento a lasciare una scia di baci e morsi.

Stiles aveva una gran voglia di ridere dell'espressione di Derek, ma si trattenne e cercò di dire con tono serio “Cattivo Derek, cattivo!”. Non funzionò, perchè dopo solo un paio di sillabe, scoppiò a ridere, con Derek che sbuffava e si allontanava, continuando a fissarlo contrariato. Sorprendentemente, la cosa parve funzionare e Derek ricominciò a parlare durante il sesso -e pure dopo. Stiles aveva sempre saputo di essere un genio. Forse doveva iniziare a condividere la sua saggezza sull'argomento col resto del mondo. O magari no.


End file.
